The Brown of Dittany
by As I stand invisible
Summary: AU, Time Travel. With a mission from the future Lily and Rose go back in time to save the potion's master of their parents. ONE SHOT


"-Is this the last bottle?" A voice asked in the dark. The poison riddled former potion and headmaster heard from what he had assumed as his deathbed on the floor of the Shrieking Shack.

"Stop asking questions_. I am trying_ to get this lamp lit," A second voice hissed. Severus Snape oddly noticed that through his reopening senses that he drenched around his snake bite cool liquid that went very far down his shirt and also splashed onto his face. Through blurry eyes he could see the silhouette of a girl with curly hair tugged back but with a layer of hair not secured which added a strange halo to her head.

"Ah ha!," Came an excited exclamation as- Severus assumed- the second girl succeded in lighting the lamp. More light then just the fleeting moonlight lit up the dilapidated shack.

"Oh and Rosie there is another half bottle in the bag," The second girl added as an after thought. The first girl, Rosie he supposed, had stood up and was fishing around in the pockets of her robes. She grumbled underneath her breath about was that so hard.

"Rosie, his eyes are open!," The lamp-girl exclaimed causing the first girl to look at him.

"Good your awake," The first girl said dropping to her knees on the floor beside him.

"Awake, I thought I was dead," Severus commented roughly but it didn't seem to faze the girl. She pulled a vial out of her pocket of a violet orange color and removed the stopper from it.

"Well you were wrong and you need to drink this," The first girl told Severus briskly.

"Why should I take a potion from a person I have never met and who just mysteriously appeared into this shack during a battle," Severus erupted all of his anger and confusion being taken out on the one girl.

"Fine, if you want introductions we can do them while the poison from the snake is starting to attack you vital organs," The girl snapped at the potion master. "I am Rose, that is Lily, you are Severus. Not take the potion because essence of Dittany can't fix everything,"

Severus was very confused about this bizarre goings on but sat up and took the potion from the curly haired girl and downed it.

"What was that?" Severus asked having never encountered a potion like that before.

"Oh that potion hasn't been invented yet but its called Citrus Healing drought, it has essence of Dittany, a single phoenix tear, and other healing things in it to fix the damage after a poison enters a bodily system. It was created by a potion master from Italy," Rose rattled off in a slightly rambling fashion. Light snickering could be heard from Lily.

"Hasn't been invented yet?" The potion master asked confused. Roses eyes widened.

"Oh, well we are form the future," Rose told him her voice with a slight edge of hysteria to it.

"Ro-,"

"How could I have forgotten that?" Rose seemed to ask herself.

"Okay Rose you need to calm down, your fine the world isn't going to implode because you forgot something you freaky control freak," Lily told her cousin in a slightly annoyed voice but the freaky part coming off as joking.

"The _future_?" Severus Snape asked in a voice of disbelief.

"Yep, 2026 to be exact," Lily commented as if talking about the weather.

"27 years in the future?" Severus asked.

"Well, 28 but its fine if your minds a little off, the fact that you just recovered from a lethal snake bite could make your mind a little foggy," Lily told him in a voice of understanding.

"We need to get back," Rose whispered. Severus wondered the whole reason behind this rescue what was so wrong in the future that saving _him_, would fix. But when Severus looked up from his ponderings the girls were gone and the only thing that even proved that their existence was real was the Essence of Dittany that was soaked into his clothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that is my first fanfiction. Anyway I have no idea where the idea for this came from but its AU and Adoptable, if you want it PM me or drop a review. I have no idea what to do with it but someone else might.<strong>


End file.
